As compared with wooden pallets, sheet pallets are light in weight and small in thickness and they excel in load carrying capacity and storing efficiency. Accordingly, the sheet pallets have spread rapidly.
FIG. 23 shows an example of a sheet pallet made of synthetic resin. The sheet pallet 1 comprises a rectangular sheet 11 made of a synthetic resin. The four corners 12 of the sheet 11 are rounded. A tab section 13 is formed in the periphery of one side edge which is folded at a score 15 (folding groove). Loads are place on the upper face 14 of the sheet pallet 1.
There has never been proposed an integrated through process for producing sheet pallets 1 of this kind. In other words, a part of production line for other goods was diverted to produce sheet pallets. Accordingly, the productivity was low and mass production was impossible. In addition, it was quite difficult to produce sheet pallets of various sizes and shapes.
The invention has been accomplished for the purpose to solve the above problems. It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for manufacturing sheets, which apparatus is high in productivity and which is possible to produce sheets of various sizes with low labor cost.